Persian (Pokémon)
|} Persian (Japanese: ペルシアン Persian) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 28. In Alola, Persian has a regional variant that is . It evolves from Alolan Meowth when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Persian is a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon. Its fur is pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. Its thick whiskers are very sensitive to changes in air movements, enabling it to detect its prey by movement alone. In the center of its forehead is a red jewel. Its long tail has a distinctive curl at the end. Persian communicates with body language, and holds its tail upright to signal its intention to pounce. It has long legs and three-toed paws with retractible claws. Persian's lithe muscles also enable it to walk without making a sound. Persian normally lives in . Although popular for its elegance, it is extremely difficult to raise as a pet due to its fickle and temperamental personality. It will scratch anyone, including its Trainer, with little or no provocation, and has been observed ripping its prey apart for no discernible reason. However, when a Persian is yanked by its whiskers, it becomes temporarily docile for unknown reasons. Its is popular among rich people and is targeted by hunters for its jewel. In the past, was its signature move. Alolan Persian has a body that is similar to its regular counterpart, but is gray-blue in color. Its face, however, has a different shape, being larger and more rounded with noticeable jowls. This distinctive face, along with its high-class softer-than-velvet fur coat, is admired by the people of Alola. Its eyes are usually in a half-closed state, and instead of a red forehead jewel, it has a blue jewel. In behavior, it is described as highly intelligent and having an even higher opinion of itself. It prefers to use underhanded tactics in battle, but its haughty personality causes it to underestimate opponents. Its jewel, though different in appearance, is made of mostly the same material as a regular Persian's. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Giovanni's Persian has a Persian that is his primary Pokémon. It first appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne, which also marked the species' debut. While it is almost always seen at his side, it was only seen battling once, though it proved itself to be an extremely powerful opponent. seems to be its "rival" as Giovanni's "top cat". Other A Persian that was the leader of a pack of street Meowth (which was also once part of) appeared in Go West, Young Meowth!. A 's Persian appeared in The Mandarin Island Miss-Match. battled the Classy Cat Pokémon, and it was eventually defeated by 's . A Persian appeared in Saved by the Beldum!, under the ownership of Vivica. Tyson's Meowth defeated it during the preliminaries of the Ever Grande Conference, but it continued to attack Persian in a fit of rage before being recalled. Persian reappeared in a flashback in Shocks and Bonds. An Alolan Persian, nicknamed Pershie (Japanese: ペルちゃん Per-chan), debuted in That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!‬, under the ownership of a . It stopped and attacked it, but was later defeated in a rematch. It reappeared in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!, where it chased down a shrunken , , and , but was later defeated by Mallow's Tsareena. It reappeared again in SM099, where it chased a wild Eevee and Lana's Popplio until they fell into a river. An Alolan Persian appeared in Guiding an Awakening!, under the ownership of Nanu. It was used in Nanu's grand trial against Ash, where it was defeated by 's after it countered its Z-Move. Minor appearances A Persian appeared in The Problem with Paras. found it sleeping in the backyard and decided that it should be Cassandra's company mascot, not Meowth. A Persian appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A 's Persian appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. A Coordinator's Persian appeared in Mean With Envy. A Persian appeared in Saved by the Beldum! during a flashback, where it led a group of Meowth that left Tyson's Meowth behind. A Coordinator's Persian appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Persian appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where it was among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. It later battled the Genesect Army. A Trainer's Alolan Persian appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. A Trainer's Alolan Persian appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. Pokédex entries . Persian can walk silently thanks to its nimble muscles. It pounces on its prey at lightning speed.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] used a Persian in File 4: Charizard during the Pokémon League and later to battle with a . In Pokémon Generations ]] A Persian appeared in Ecruteak City in The Reawakening, during a flashback about the creation of the legendary beasts. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] In Purrrr-sian, Miles is seen using a Persian to attack . It scratches the walls of buildings to create dissonance to disorient Yellow. Sird has a Persian as one of her main team members that first appeared in A Beastly Cold Reception. While it was probably well-trained and helped Sird obtain her position in Team Rocket, it lost to Lorelei's , forcing her to pursue other means to win the battle. A 's Persian appeared in The Final Dimensional Duel II. In The Grand Entrance and Delivery Boy Sun, a Persian appears with a Meowth in a book owned by a young , while he was talking to his grandfather on a video chat. An Alolan Persian under the ownership of Nanu first appeared in Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui, where it was used to battle against Olivia's . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga 's Meowth evolved into a Persian and devolved back into Meowth. A three-eyed Persian appeared in the second chapter. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga 's Persian was seen watching him in Ash vs. Gary as his anger fades away from remembering the that Team Rocket scientists created. In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga The backstory of how Giovanni met Persian is revealed that he rescued it when he was a child. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Persian runs the bank at Pokémon Square. * : The aforementioned Persian returns as an acquaintance of the Duskull from and is recruited once Duskull connects with player. Pokédex entries Persian |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Persian |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} , Cerulean Cave}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} )}} |} |} }} Kanto Form Evolve Alolan Form}} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 19, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode C & A)}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley}} |area=Aurora}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 5}} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 126 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 638 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (19th release; Alola Form)}} |area=White Ruins: Everspring Valley (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Old-Growth Woods (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Persian Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |ss1=Quick Claw|ss1type=None|ss1rar=5 |oras1=Quick Claw|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 }} Alolan Persian Stats Base stats Persian Alolan Persian Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Persian Alolan Persian Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Meowth = |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20||'}} =Alolan Meowth = |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} By TM/HM =Meowth = =Alolan Meowth = By a prior evolution =Persian = =Alolan Persian = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up =Persian = |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20||'}} =Alolan Persian = |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} By TM/HM =Persian = =Alolan Persian = By =Persian = |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Odor Sleuth|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Tail Whip|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} =Alolan Persian = |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15||'}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Parting Shot|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5||'}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring =Persian = =Alolan Persian = By a prior evolution =Persian = =Alolan Persian = -only moves Persian Side game data Persian |- |- |- |- when its Speed is 96 or higher |link= }} |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Alolan Persian |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Persian |no2=053 |name2=Persian |type1-2=Normal}} Alolan Persian |no2=053Persian-Alola |name2=Persian |type1-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Persian's number in the National Pokédex and the Alola Pokédex in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon are the same: 053. Origin Its appearance is arguably more similar to than , and its species in Japanese is シャムネコ or "shamuneko" meaning "Siamese Cat". It is also similar to large wild cats such as s. The gem on its head makes it resemble a , a Latin-American mythological beast which had a jewel on its forehead. Unlike the normal Persian, Alolan Persian appears to be based more on domestic cats that underwent selective breeding, specifically those owned by royalty. In particular, its appearance greatly resembles a , an imported breed known well for its large and rounded head, which developed as a consequence of inbreeding due to isolation from other cats. Its jewel color may be a visual pun on the "British Blue" variant. Due to its large head and mannerisms, it may also be visual pun on the term of being "big headed". Name origin Persian refers to . It could also be related to , the onomatopoeia for the noise a cat makes when content. In other languages |fr=Persian|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Persian|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Snobilikat|demeaning=From Snob, , and |it=Persian|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=페르시온 Persion|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=高竇貓 Gōudaumāau|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Conceited cat" |zh_cmn=貓老大 / 猫老大 Māolǎodà|zh_cmnmeaning=貓 means cat, while can also refer to boss |da=Persianer |dameaning=From Persian, though the word itself refers to a |fi=Persialainen|fimeaning=Literally "Persian" |hi=परसियन Persian|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Persijanas|ltmeaning=From English name |pt_br=Persa|pt_brmeaning=Literally "Persian" |ru=Персиан Persian Перс Pers|rumeaning=Transcription of English name Literally "Persian" |sv=Persen |svmeaning=From pers, persian }} Related articles * Giovanni's Persian External links |} Category:Blue-colored Pokémon de:Snobilikat es:Persian fr:Persian it:Persian ja:ペルシアン zh:猫老大